happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knocked Sockets Off
Knocked Sockets Off is an episode in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Starring roles *Nutty *Raymond Featuring roles *Belle (The Squirrel) *Random Appearances *Lifty & Shifty *Goosta *Puffy *Petunia *Giggles *Generic Tree Friends *The Seagulls Plot At the music store, Raymond happily opens the store for business. Suddenly, Nutty comes bursting in, showing Raymond a hilarious video he found. The video shows Goosta doing a challenge he made called the "sugar nostril" challenge, which involves Goosta putting green sprinkles up his nostrils and then sneezing them out. While Nutty and Raymond laugh, Nutty reveals he has some green sprinkles of his own. Nutty suggests to do the challenge, while Raymond shrugs and decides to go with it. While they are about to do it, Belle warns them about how stupid they are for doing that deadly challenge, but Nutty ignores her and Belle walks away, rolling her eyes. Raymond wonders if this really is a good idea, but Nutty ignores him/her and begins putting the sprinkles in his nostrils but begins coughing uncontrollably. Raymond tries to help by squeezing Nutty. Nutty then ends up coughing some of the sprinkles up in the air. The wind blows and the sprinkle dust lands in Raymond's nose. Soon both begin to try to stop themselves from choking. Both end up sneezing out all the sprinkles. The two are disgusted because they sneezed out the sprinkles, but then a sneeze happened while their eyes are open, causing their eyes to end up falling out of the sockets. The two begin freaking out and admit they should have listened to Belle. Then, they decide to continue on life despite looking weird. Later, Raymond is shown working at the music store. As Shifty and Lifty begin robbing it, Raymond tries to catch them but he/she can't see very well. He/She gets out a broom but accidentally hits Puffy instead. Puffy then cries as Raymond shrugs. Elsewhere, Petunia is about to give her date Nutty a heart-shaped box of chocolate, but after seeing an eyeless Nutty she freaks out and instead runs over to a table with a lonely Giggles, whom she gives the heart-shaped chocolate to. Nutty then gets called out by the Generic Tree Friends for being a freak but Nutty proves them wrong as he suddenly tries to walk away, but instead he ends up knocking over Petunia's and Giggles's table and crushing them. Nutty then runs away. He and Raymond come to the conclusion that they need to solve this. They go to Random's house, where Random has just finished putting on clothespins on them. Then Random says that she will be there if this doesn't work. As the two walk down, Belle notices them and asks them why their faces are deformed. The two try to tell her that this is a new style but soon the clothespins end up breaking off and ripping their faces off in the process with their eyes still hanging from the sockets. Random then notices their optic nerves, so she ties them togehter. But she admits that it was the best she can do as she flies away. The two then admit that they did the challenge as Belle walks away while facepalming, but she doesn't know where she's going and ends up tripping backwards and getting flung by Raymond's and Nutty's wrapped-around optic nerves. Belle then ends up getting impaled on a flag pole. Raymond and Nutty are then shown trying to remove their tied eyes but end up ripping them off, then they soon die from blood loss. The seagulls appear and eat their corpses. During the closing iris, one of the seagulls starts choking on one of the body parts. Moral "Keep your eye on the prize." Deaths *Petunia and Giggles are crushed by a table. *Belle is impaled by a flagpole. *Raymond and Nutty die from blood loss. Injuries *Raymond and Nutty choke on sprinkles, have their eyes fall out and have their faces ripped off by clothespins. Trivia *An episode called "Fine Felines" was supposed to be in this episode's place but was never finished. *This marks Belle's first appearence in years. *This episode is similar to "Face Freeze" from Spongebob Squarepants. *In real life, sneezing with eyes open is impossible. *This is one of few episodes involving Nutty/Petunia and Petunia/Giggles couplings. *This is the only 2016 episode where Raymond is a male. **This is because the episode was a replacement for an unfinished season 52 episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 52 Episodes